


So... How Long We've Known Each Other?

by You_are_perfect



Series: SPN/Fargo [2]
Category: Fargo (2014), Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Lorne, Domestic, Drabble, Hunter!Lester, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick written scene between Lorne and Lester after their first meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	So... How Long We've Known Each Other?

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing Fargo, especially their crossover with SPN. But I don't have much idea now. GTG do study!

”Do you want some water, Lorne?”.

”I would say yes but considering you are not in a pleasant mood right now, I refused,”.

”Come on, what can a glass of water do harm on you?”

”Let just say you’re intending to give me **HOLY** water here, Lester,”.

Lester groaned in disappointment. He was hoping, maybe a little bit, that Lorne could a little bit dumb here. Hence, that explained why there was a glass of holy water in his hand. However, Lester knew that he should not underestimate him at first place. He was a demon, one of the oldest for God’s sake!

The demon just grinned malevolently as the hunter placed the glass on the table. It amused him to see the defeated look on the hunter. Sure, he prefer to have his hunter to be smart and all, but sometimes his naivety and bluntness also one of hunter’s attributes that he enjoyed.

It had been more than a half year since Lorne and Lester strike a deal with each other ever since that damn demon ‘saved’ Lester before. At first, Lester tried his best to kick the demon away far from him. He even contemplated to ask Cas’s help to end the demon’s life anyway. Nonetheless, the demon still sticks with him and occasionally gives a hand to the hunter. He hated to admit it, but Lester found that he was getting a little bit attached with Lorne. He did not even care or mad at Lorne anymore for interrupting most of the time.

If someone told Lester that one day he would have a good relationship with a demon from Hell, Lester might already laugh about it and say it was a bluff. Yet, look what he was doing now? Having a casual talk on free time with a demon without any intention to kill him.

Lorne sat at the edge of the bed while staring to the blonde hunter next to him. Lester was rambling about his work and complaint, but Lorne did not focus to any of that. All he could think now was how close Lester was to him and how easy for him to overpower this hunter. Thousand of thoughts started to enter his mind and he did not even realized how long his eyes was fixated to the hunter only.

”Lorne, are you even listening?” Lester clicked his finger in front of the brunette. After a long talk, he realized that Lorne was not saying anything unlike before. He usually have his snarky comment and ‘method’ how to deal with his ‘problems’ so it was a little bit weird for the demon to be silent.

The demon finally snapped out from his mind and back to the reality. The worried look on Lester’s face made it looks so alluring for the hunter. He felt the need to close the distance between them and just do whatever he wanted toward the little man. Demons are known for their uncontrollable act.

Lorne is not like any other demon. He could control himself.

Lorne chuckled lightly for a while, which just increased the frown on Lester’s look. Not long after that, Lorne patted Lester’s hair playfully and said:

”Do you know how resemble you are with a puppy?”

With that, Lorne just received a punch from Lester.


End file.
